As the use of consumer based wireless voice and data devices becomes ubiquitous and the need for voice and data capabilities in tactical settings grows, it is desirable to integrate domestically produced wireless device technology into secure data/voice transmission networks suitable for implementation in a tactical environment. In one sense, the utilization of domestically produced wireless devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and PDAs, represents a cost savings advantage as users requiring heightened security levels (e.g., soldiers in tactical environment) may implement devices already purchased for non-secure environments (e.g., garrison setting). One downfall associated with domestically produce wireless devices is that they generally operate over limited bandwidths, often less than 100 MHz, while also operating at fixed frequencies of approximately 1 to 3 GHz. As result of this lack of flexibility, the implementation of relatively inexpensive jamming equipment may disrupt signals transmitted via 2G, 3G, 4G, Wi-Fi, and GPS protocols. It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and method allowing for the use of domestically produced wireless devices in tactical environments by circumventing these jamming and data interception techniques.